A demolition tool for crushing and/or cutting material is generally known. Typically, the demolition tool may comprise a jaw assembly having a lower jaw and an upper jaw. The upper and lower jaws may be pivotally connected. The upper and lower jaws may be moveable relative to each other. Blades may be provided on both the upper jaw and the lower jaw. The work material may be crushed or cut by closing the upper jaw and the lower jaw under hydraulic pressure.
The demolition tool may have a jaw assembly that is suitable for crushing concrete. The jaw assembly may be adapted for crushing or cutting other materials, for example for cutting scrap iron and/or iron sections. The abrasive nature or hardness of some of these materials may cause wear of the surfaces that engage the materials and moving parts that impart force to the jaw assembly, such as hydraulic cylinders.
The demolition tool may be provided with replaceable cylinders. The cylinders may be connected directly to the jaw assembly by conventional techniques. The cylinders may be connected to the upper or the lower jaw.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.